Dark Times
by Shikamaru Nara11
Summary: Kabuto gelingt es für Orochimaru wichtige Dokumente aus Konoha zu stehlen.Was wird Orochimaru damit anstellen, und ist er eigentlich der Drahtzieher hinter all den Bösen Aktionen. Welche Stellung wird Sasuke einnehmen wenn es zum Kampf kommt?
1. Fox,Phoenix,Dragon

Schnell lief er durch den Wald, wen er nicht schneller sein würde würden sie ihn noch kriegen und dann war sein Auftrag zum Scheitern verurteilt. Der Auftrag, der den endgültigen Sieg seines Meisters, bedeuten würde. Wenn er ihnen jetzt endkommen würde wäre Konoha endlich dem Untergang geweiht.  
Er war schnell, der schnellste Kämpfer den sein Meister hatte aber er hatte es hier immerhin mit der Anbu zu tun, er beeilte sich noch ein Stück mehr. Er sprang von Ast zu Ast durch den dichten Wald an der Grenze Konohas. In seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken hatte er wichtige Schriftrollen Konohas, unter ihnen eine Karte mit allen geheimen Eingängen und Wachposten, zu dem noch eine Liste mit allen Einheiten der Anbu, und der Leibgarde von Tsunade, der Ho-Kage.  
Er lief verschieden Abkürzungen durch den Wald, er kannte sich hier aus, schön öfters war er hier gewesen, das letzte Mal 4 ½ Jahre bei den Chu-nin auswahlprüfungen, damals war der Plan schief gelaufen aber diesmal würde alles Glatt gehen, ja sein Meister würde perfekt vorbereitet sein. Orochimaru würde stolz auf ihn sein wenn er im Versteck ankommen würde.

Plötzlich wurde er durch ein rascheln aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, eine Person stand vor ihm, jeweils eine zu seiner Linken und Rechten. Verdammt, nur noch ein kleines Stück und „Hebi" hätte ihn aufgenommen und zur Basis gebracht aber jetzt hatten sie ihn. Verdammt das konnte doch nicht sein jetzt war alles aus, gegen die drei vor sich hatte er keine Chance.  
Er kannste sie aus den gestolenen Dukomenten.  
Eine 3-Mann Anbueinheit, nein „DIE" 3-Mann Einheit. Er schaute in das Gesicht von dem Mann vor ihm, er hatte eine der typischen Anbu-Masken auf nur hatte die Maske nicht die typische Tierform, es war ein Kopf eines Phoenix, eines der Sagenumwobenen Tieren die es nicht einmal gab.  
Zu seiner linken stand ein junger mann mit einer Maske in der Form eines Fuchses,  
und zu seiner Rechten der Mann mit der Drachenförmigen Maske. Ja sie waren es, die drei berüchtigsten und gefürchtesten Anbu.   
Er und Tsunade waren warscheinlich die einzigsten die ihre richtigen Namen kannten, nicht mal ihre besten Freunde wussten, davon,  
und auch er wusste nur wegen den Dokumenten von ihren Namen.

Sie hatten ihn endlich eingeholt, jetzt war es aus für ihn. Phoenix würde ihn eh auseinander nehmen, das würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Dragon und Fox konnten ihren Freund manchmal echt nicht verstehen, normalerweise war er doch der coolste unter ihnen aber, bei Kriminellen setzte wohl sein Verstand in gewisser weise aus.

„So wie ich dich kenne hast du schon alle Schriftrollen studiert und kennst die meisten Namen auswendig, daher hat es keinen Sinn, wir müssen dich töten,Kabuto", der Mann mit der Phönixmaske sprach mit unglaublicher kälte und härte zu dem Kriminellen.

„Hmm es scheint wohl so, Hyuga Neji", Kabuto grinste den jungen Mann mit der Phönixmaske hämisch an, und rückte seine Brille zurecht um sich dann zu dem Mann mit der Fuchsmaske zu drehen. „Und hier haben wir den Jungen der so hochgelobt wird, Uzumaki Naruto no Kyuubi". Zum Schluss drehte er sich zu dem letzten der drei, „Und du bist dann wohl der jüngste der 3, Kenji Ryuuka."

Naruto nahm seine Maske ab, obwohl er sie jetzt schon über einen Monat hatte nervte sie ihn doch noch extrem und da Kabuto ihn sowieso kannte machte es keinen Unterschied ob er ihn mit oder ohne sah.  
„Das letzte Mal als wir gekämpft haben warst du noch ein wenig Stärker Kabuto, aber der Kampf der 3 Sannin ist jetzt schon über 4 Jahre her, glaubst du echt du kommst hier noch lebend raus ?" 

Kabuto begann wieder hämisch zu grinsen, „In der Tat ich glaube nicht das ich eine Chance gegen euch drei habe, Immerhin habt seit ihr Neji Hyuga, einer der stärksten Krieger den der Hyuga-Clan jemals hervorgebracht hat, Naruto Uzumaki, der Sohn des Yondaime Hokage, und Narutos kleines Helferlein Kenji, ich habe gehört du sollst ziemlich stark sein dafür das du erst 16 bist."

Kenji verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, so war es immer, er stand immer im Schatten der beiden anderen, die Beiden hatten eine Vergangenheit die für sie sprach. Jeder merkte sich ihre Namen aber er war erst vor 1 ½ Jahren zusammen mit Jiraiya und Naruto nach Konoha gekommen. Ihn kannte keiner und so wurde er immer und überall nur als „ Narutos kleines Helferlein" abgestempelt.  
Nur Naruto und Neji wussten wie stark er wirklich war, keiner im Dorf wusste das er ein Anbu war, offiziell hatte er erst den Rang eines Ge-nins weil seit seiner Ankunft noch keine Chu-nin Prüfungen gewesen waren.

Plötzlich rief Neji laut auf „ Da kommt jemand, er ist verdammt schnell und scheint ziemlich stark zu sein macht euch bereit aber lasst Kabuto nicht entkommen".  
Naruto war von einer Sekunde zur anderen von einem leichten Lächeln in eine Toternste Kampfpose gegangen. Man konnte es nicht sehen aber Naruto und Kenji wussten das Neji den Feind mit seinem Byakugan im Auge behielt während auch er sich in Kampfpose begab.

Es verging nur knapp eine Sekunde nach dem Aufruf von Neji, da stand plötzlich ein junger Mann ungefähr im alter von Naruto und Neji neben Kabuto.  
Dieser grinste und meinte mit einem sarkastischen Unterton: „ Verdammt Hebi du hast ziemlich lange gebraucht". Der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren, guckte Kabuto nur ziemlich kalt an und meinte: „Nenn mich nicht mit diesem Namen ich hasse ihn."  
„Lass uns hier verschwinden, die 3 sind nicht zu unterschätzen.", man konnte Kabuto anhören das er dem Mann vor ihm nicht voll und ganz vertraute.

„ Ich glaub kaum das ihr hier raus kommt." , Naruto schaute die beiden mit Hasserfüllten Augen an, jeder der versuchte sein Geliebtes Konoha zu vernichten sollte einen schmerzhaften Tot sterben.  
Da drehte sich, der Mann den Kabuto Hebi genannt hatte das erste mal um, so das Naruto sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
Er stockte, nein das konnte nicht sein, nach so vielen Jahren sah er ihn das erste mal wieder, immer noch hatte er diese Kälte in seinen Augen. War er wirklich so sehr zu einem Verräter geworden, dass er Orochimaru helfen würde Konoha zu zerstören ??  
„ Sasuke", war das einzigste was Naruto herausbrachte.  
Neji, blickte den Uchiha mit seinen kalten weißen Augen an, in seinen Augen war er nur ein Verräter der den Tot verdient hatte, aber der er mal Narutos bester Freund gewesen war, würde er ihm das Handeln überlassen.

Auch Kenji konnte seine Augen nicht von der Person lassen, er hatte ihn noch nie vorher gesehen. Er war ziemlich groß hatte rabenschwarzes Haare, und kalte schwarze Augen. Genau so hatte ihn Naruto immer beschrieben, nur seine Kleidung war anders. Er hatte eine lange schwarze Trainingshose an, zudem war sein Oberkörper von einer ebenso schwarzen Trainingsjacke bedeckt, diese war aber nur halb geschlossen so dass man seine sehr deutlichen Bacuhmuskeln sehen konnte. Die Kleidung war ziemlich weit, an der rechten seite trug er ein langes Katana-ähnliches schwert.   
Kenji konnte ohne ihn jemals kämpfen gesehen zu haben, sagen, dass dieser Typ sogar außerhalb seines Levels war, er schätze sogar Naruto würde alleine Probleme mit ihm bekommen. Ohne besondere Fähigkeiten konnte er die gewaltige Menge an Chakra spüren. Und dann war der Typ auch noch ein Uchiha das hieß er würde das Sharingan haben. Das würde kein leichter Kampf werden, soviel war klar.

Naruto konnte nicht anders, er starte seinen Ehemaligen Kameraden einfach nur an, versunken in Gedanken an alte Zeiten. Damals hatte er es 2 Mal nicht geschafft ihn zurück zu holen. 2 Mal war Sasuke so viel stärker gewesen als er, jetzt hatte er sich sehr auf sein Training konzentriert, er war viel stärker geworden, soviel war klar aber wenn er sich Sasuke dagegen wieder anguckte, kam er sich wie eine Fliege vor. Dieser Typ war unglaublich so viel musste er zugeben.

„ Ich hoffe die kommst jetzt nicht wieder mit deinem „Ich werde dich retten" scheiß. Darauf hab ich im moment echt keinen Bock.", Sasuke hörte sich noch kälter an als Naruto ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Dieser Satz holte ihn aber aus seinen Gedanken raus, sofort ging er in Kampfstellung und grinste leicht, „ Nein die alten Zeiten sind vorbei Sasuke, du zeigst mir hier eindeutig das ich dich nicht zurückholen kann. Aber ich werde dich trotzdem gefangen nehmen müssen du bist eine Gefahr für Konoha, tut mir echt Leid alter Freund aber das ist jetzt mein Job. Ich hab mich die letzten Jahre immer gefragt wie stark du wohl wirklich geworden bist jetzt kann ich es endlich herausfinden."  
„Sorry aber dafür hab ich im moment keine Zeit, die Dokumente sind im moment wichtiger als mein Bedürfniss gegen dich zu kämpfen.", mit diesem Satz lösten sich Sasuke und Kabuto in Rauch auf.  
„Verdammt, Neji wo sind sie ?", Naruto war ziemlich aufgebracht, noch nie war eine Mission als Anbu fehlgeschlagen und das durfte auch jetzt nicht anfangen.  
Neji aktivierte sein Byakugan, und schaute sich um. Kurze Zeit später meinte er kühl „ Sie sind nicht mehr in meinem Sichtspektrum".  
Kenji der sonst ziemlich ruhig war meinte aufgebracht : „ Das kann doch gar nicht, mit diesem Jutzu kann man nicht über dein Spektrum hinaus Teleportieren sogar Naruto schafft nur einen Kilometer, dann musste er ja mit einem Sprung über 10 Kilometer gesprungen sein".  
Der Blonde setzte seine Maske wieder auf und begann zu fluchen, „ Kenji du hast keine Ahnung wer das war, das war Sasuke Uchiha, für den ist nichts unmöglich. Verdammte scheiße jetzt haben sie die scheiß Dokumente. Los Leute erzählen wir Tsunade davon."

Verdammt, das Gespräch mit Tsunade war gar nict gut verlaufen, die drei waren wegen diesem Ausrutscher für 1 Woche vom Dienst suspendiert worden. Die Stimmung zwischen den dreien war ziemlich bedrückt so hatten sie sich entschlossen jeder nach Hause zu gehen und erst mal ne Runde zu schlafen.

Als Kenji zu Hause ankam, machte er sich erst mal auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, eine heiße Dusche würde ihm sicher helfen. Auf dem Weg dorthin stellte er sich noch Wasser für einen heißen Tee danach an.  
Im Badezimmer angekommen guckte er in den Spiegel, ein 16 jähriger, mit 1.73m eher kleiner Junge mit rabenschwarzen gestytlen Haaren und blau-grauen Augen schaute ihm entgegen. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er noch davon geträumt so auszusehen, damals war er wirklich ziemlich schmächtig gewesen aber von dem Training mit Jiraiya und Naruto hatten sich Muskelansätze gebildet.  
Er legte seine dreckigen Anbuklamotten in die Wäsche und legte sein Schwert in die Ecke, es stimmte jeder Anbu hatte ein Katana, aber Kenjis Katana war der Grund das er Anbu war, auf ihm stütze sich seine ganze Kraft.  
Es war kein Normales Schwert es hatte ein Bewusstsein und einen Namen, ähnlich wie Naruto den Kyuubi trug trug er sein Schwert, dessen Name Zanmatou war.  
Ohne ihn wäre er niemals ein Anbu geworden höchstens ein talentierter Chu-nin.

Kenji ging in die Dusche, ja irgentwie freute er sich darauf endlich mal wieder zu entspannen.

Nach der Standpauke von Tsunade fühlte sich Naruto noch schlechter als vorher, ab sofort war Konoha in Ausname zustand und das nur weil er versagt hatte. Auf dem Weg zu siner Wohnung machte er wie immer bei Ichiruka halt um eine große Portion Ramen zu essen. Normalerweise war er äuserst Gesprächig aber heute war er das totale Gegenteil, obwohl das den alten Verkäufer Sorgen bereitete sagte er nichts, er wusste das Naruto ziemlich schwerige Aufträge erhielt und sie nicht immer perfekt meisterte, und da das Kinf von anfang an Perfektionist war, war er nach jedem noch so kleinem Fehler ziemlich down.

Als Naruto bei seiner 5 Schüssel Ramen war kam ein Junger Mann vorbei, er hatte die normale Anbuausrüstung an und eine der normalen Masken als es Narto sah setzte es sich neben ihn. Er zog seine Maske ab und grüßte ihn „ Morgen Naruto, warum so traurig ?" . Der alte Mann hinterm Tresen seufzte jeder im Dorf wusste mittlerweile das Shikamaru Nara ein Anbu war, er scherte sich einen Dreck darum seine Maske zu tragen und so seine Identität zu schützen.

„Ach weißte doch is beruflich, darf nicht darüber reden.", meinte der Blonde nur. Shikamaru hob eine Augenbraue, er konnte den Uzumaki nicht verstehen, der machte sich viel zu viel Sorgen und Gedanken um seine Arbeit.  
Der Braunhaarige bestellte sich auch eine Schüssel Ramen und redete mit seinem Freund über dies und das, als er fertig war schaute er auf die Uhr, „Verdammt ich bin am Arsch", sprang er auf wie von einer Biene gestochen. Naruto guckte ihn verwirrt an „ Was is dann los ?" , Shikamaru schaute ziemlich generft als er erklärte „ Ich sollte mich vor 10 Minuten mir Temari am Kino treffen, man die wird mich umbringen, bis dann Naruto", mit diesen Worten war er auch schon um die nächste Kurve verschwunden.  
Naruto beneidete seinen Freund im moment nicht, diese Temari konnte wirklich zur Furie werden, auch wenn sie eigentlich ganz nett war, war sie in bestimmten Situationen genau soe gefährlich wie Sakura oder Ino.

Nachdem er für sein Essen bezahlt hatte, machte sich der Blondfuchs auf dem Weg zu seinem lieblings Trainingsfeld. Es war schon eine Art ritual, immer wenn er wegen irgentetwas generft oder down war trainierte er sich die seele aus dem Leib bis er am Feld einschlief.

Neji machte sich, nachdem er sich von seinen Freunden getrennt hatte auf den direkten Weg nach Hause.  
Als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss hörte er die Stimme seiner Cousine aus der Küche „ Guten Tag Neji-Nii-San, wenn du was essen willst ich bin gerade fertig mit Kochen."  
Er konnte sich nicht helfen, in den letzten Jahren war sein Verhältnis mit seiner Cousine immer besser geworden, auch das zu seinem Onkel. Wobei sein Verhältnis mit Hinata sich auf grund eines Jungen namens Naruto verbessert hatte. Seit dem sie öfters Missionen zusammen machten war er öfters bei ihnen gewesen, und naja wie sollte Neji es formulieren. Sein Freund verstand sich äußerst gut mit Hinata.  
So hatte sich sein eigenes Verhältnis mit ihr auch automatisch verbessert.  
„Nein danke ich hab keinen hunger", rief er ihr zu. Sie hörte den angepissten Ton in seiner Stimme den er immer hatte wenn etwas auf Missionen nicht so lief wie geplant. Sie hatte sich aber angewöhnt nicht nach zu fragen.

Nach einer ausgebiegen Dusche schmiss sich Neji lustlos aufs Bett.Eigentlich interesierte ihn dieser Sasuke-Heini nicht wirklich, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen das sein größter Konkurent in Sachen Dou-Jutzu ( Augen-Jutzus wie das Sharingan oder das Byakugan), um so viel besser war als er.  
Den Rest des Tages würde er damit Verbringen seinen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Soo das war das 1. Kapittel, die Geschichte is mir so mit der Zeit einfach in den Sinn gekommen mal gucken wie sich das entwickelt.

Bitte lasst mir n paar reviews da, damit ich Feedback über meinen Schreibstyl und so hab.


	2. Kenji vs Lee, ewige Rivalen

So Kapitel 2 ist online,

bitte lasst mir n review da um zu sehen ob sie wirklich so schlecht is wie ich sie finde.

Gruß euer Shikamaru

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung wo er war. Langsam schaute Naruto sich um. Er lag im Wald, wieso zur Hölle lag er im Wald? Da fiel ihm der Vorabend wieder ein, er hatte wegen der verpatzten Mission wieder bis spät in die Nacht trainiert.

Verdammt jetzt würde er sicher eine Erkältung bekommen.

Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, eine heiße Dusche würde seine eiskalten Gliedmaßen wieder in Schwung bringen, so hoffte er auf jeden fall wieder.

Das würde eine ziemlich langweilige Woche werden so ganz ohne Mission, so wie er Neji kannte würde dieser sich mal wieder eine Woche lang in dem privaten Trainingsgelände der Hyugas einschließen und durchtrainieren.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg grübelte Naruto darüber was er eine Woche lang ohne Missionen machen würde.

Hinata hatte ihren Cousin nicht mal beim Frühstück gesehen, dass hieß dass er wohl wieder für ein paar Tage alleine trainieren würde. Nach dem Essen hatte sie sich vorgenommen Naruto zu besuchen, wahrscheinlich war er genauso down wie ihr Cousin. Aber bei ihm legte sich das glücklicherweise schnell wieder.

Flashback 

Es war nicht mal 4 Uhr in der Früh, wie gewohnt war noch keiner im Dorf wach. Er ging den Bekannten weg über die Trainingsfelder 1 – 4. Auf dem 3. lag Naruto am schlafen, wahrscheinlich war er gerade erst eingeschlafen.

Er seufzte, eigentlich war er ja ein langschläfer aber um mit dem Blonden mithalten zu können musste er trainieren. Es war schon sein Ritual jeden morgen um halb 4 auf zu stehen und erst mal bis 8 zu trainieren. Nur so konnte er die klaffende Lücke zwischen ihm und den beiden anderen Überwinden.

Wie jeden morgen kam er bei Trainingsfeld 5 an, sein persöhnliches Lieblingsfeld, hier war er meist ungestört, vielleicht weil niemand so gestört und lebensmüde war sich auf dieses Feld zu trauen.

Überall waren die gemeinsten Fallen und die Stärksten Puppen des Landes stationiert. Nicht um sonst war jemand der den Parkour in eins durch schaffte, es würdig ein Sannin zu werden.

„Kenji, hier bist du also, ich wusste das ich dich hier finde", nicht milde überrascht drehte sich angesprochener um. Vor ihm stand Rock Lee in immer noch dem gleichen Outfit wie vor 4 Jahren.

Kenji wusste das Lee ein Jo-nin war, ein ziemlich starker sogar. Aber dennoch waren sie gute Freunde, Lee war wohl mit Shino zusammen sein bester Freund. Jaa Lee und Shino das war ein unterschied wie Tag und Nacht aber er mochte beide ziemlich gerne.

JA Naruto und Neji waren auch gute Freunde aber mehr noch Teamkameraden.

„Was gibt's Lee ? ", Kenji ließ ein leichtes Gähnen hören. Lee grinste ihn an, „Das weißt du ganz genau, ich will eine Revanche. Die gleichen Regeln wie letztes Mal, Kampfgebiet: Feld 5, Alles ist erlaubt, es hat erst jemand gewonnen wenn der andere Aufgibt, stirbt oder ohnmächtig wird."

Kenji nickte, er wusste das Diskutieren nichts brachte, außerdem war das gut fürs Training.

„Ok dann dann lass mal sehen Lee."

Die beiden Kämpfer gingen in Kampfstellung. Lee lächelte leicht, er war unglaublich froh einen Trainingspartner gefunder zu haben der den Kampf genau so liebte wie er und der gleichzeitig noch auf seinem Level war.

Lee ging in seine typische Kampfposition. Er wusste die würde ein Kampf auf höchstem Niveau werden, zudem sie auch noch auf gefährlichem Terrain kämpfen würden. Er würde sofort mit voller Power kämpen kein zurück halten, er wusste Kenji würde es nicht anders machen.

Kenji guckte Lee ausdruckslos an, niemand würde es bemerken aber er kannte Lee gut genug. Er hatte bereits ein Jutsu eingesetzt, nicht sichtbar aber trotzdem von enormer Wirkung.

Gerade als er diesen Gedanken im Kopf hatte kreuzte Lee seine beiden Arme vor seinem Körper „ Hachimon Tonkou, Dai San – Sä Mon, Kai". (Öffnung der 8 Tore, 3. Tor, Lebenstor, öffnen)

Kenji lächelte leicht, er hatte es gewusst Lee würde volle Power gehen, von anfang an, also würde er seinen Freund nicht enttäuschen und diese nette Geste erwiedern.

Er zog sein Katana, er jetzt konnte mann erkennen, das die Klinge nicht normal war sie war Golden.

„uahhh", mit einem Schrei von Konzentration und Energie, mobilisierte er sein Chakra um seinen Körper. Kleine Blaue Wellen Chakra gingen um seinen Körper. Aber er war noch nicht fertig, er wollte ja mit voller Power gegen Lee gehen.

Immer mehr Energie wirbelte im seinen Körper, die kleinen Chakrawellen färbten sich langsam gelb. Soo jetzt war er fertig.

Mittler weile hatte Lee das 4. Tor geöffnet. Mehr als genug Kraft um ernsthaft gegen einen Gegner zu gehen. Er war zwar noch nicht an seine Grenzen gestoßen aber er wusste Kenji war es auch noch nicht, und eine weitere erhöhung ihrer Kräfte würde nicht nur sie in Gefahr bringen.Lee zog seine Nun-chakus hervor, er wusste der er gegen einen Gegner mit einem Schwert nicht völlig Waffenlos kämpfen konnte.

Dann auf einmal war es so weit, Kenji rief „ Raigi Shunpo no Jutsu (Blitzelement: Jutsu der Fliegenden Füße, zum Teil selbst ausgedacht)

", und verschwand auf einmal. Gleichzeitig löste auch Lee sich in der ultraschnellen Bewegung auf.

Man konnte in der Umgebung die Waffen aufeinander schlagen hören. Hier und da hörte man die zischartigen Geräusche die ihre Schallgeschwindigkeit schnellen Bewegungen verursachten.

Flashback Ende 

Kenji saß zu Hause am Küchentisch, er aß eine warme Suppe. Sie tat seinen schmerzenden Gliedmaßen gut. Er musste zugeben, der Kampf mit Lee war schwerer gewesen als geplant, sie hatten am Ende beide übertrieben, und er war sicher das sein Freund im moment bestimmt genau so im Arsch war wie er. Dies ließ die Tatsache dass er am Ende doch noch verloren hatte eine wenig verblassen. Er war sich sicher den nächsten Kampf gegen Lee seinen ewigen Rivalen würde er wieder gewinnen. So viel stand fest.

Sorry Leute das die Kappis so knapp werden hab im moment auch nur wenig zeit zu schreiben.

Irgentwie bin ich selbst mit der entwicklung der GEschichte nicht zu frieden aber ich werd sie trotzdem weiter schreiben, ist ne gute gelegenheit einfach mal das zu schrieben was einem in den Sinn kommt.

Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal an alle Bleach-Fans, ich werde teile aus der Serie übernehmen, so wie das Shunpo oder das Bankai.


End file.
